


A Single Moment

by daysforrain



Series: Small words, far out worlds [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But it is a love poem, Other, Poetry, Theres no actual relationship in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain
Summary: Out of all of the poetry this one might be my favorite even if it was written for someone I'm no longer interested in :).
Series: Small words, far out worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753945
Kudos: 3





	A Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all of the poetry this one might be my favorite even if it was written for someone I'm no longer interested in :).

If there were only one moment  
To show how much you loved someone  
What would you do?

I thought of the night sky  
And how it twinkled so brightly  
And imagined buying every single  
One and naming it after you

Unfortunately I cannot buy all of the stars  
Because I do not have the money

Next I thought of finding only the most beautiful of flowers  
To present to you

But they would wilt and leave you  
With nothing of my signs of affection

I thought of filling a book with a thousand words  
But I feared that I would not be able to  
So I did not

And then I came upon the idea of giving you the promise of my heart for as long as you will choose to hold it


End file.
